Just The Way You Look Tonight
by Sukita
Summary: Voldemort estava morto, mas ela nunca se vira em situação pior. Harry poderia morrer a qualquer momento em seus braços e ela não podia evitar. Mas ele ainda acha forças para tranquilizá-la e e expressar o amor dele aquela noite.


** b Some day, when I'm awfully low /b **

_ i Algum dia, quando eu estiver terrivelmente chateado /i _

** b When the world is cold /b **

_ i Quando o mundo estiver frio /i _

** b I will feel a glow just thinking of you /b **

_ i Eu me sentirei bem só de pensar em você /i _

** b And the way look tonight /b **

_ i E como você está essa noite /i _

Voldemort estava morto, mas ela nunca se vira em situação pior.

Harry finalmente acabara com o Lord das Trevas, mas os Comensais continuavam por aí, e agora insanamente furiosos e com desejos de vingança. Os Aurores mortos foram muitos, e agora Harry, ela e os Aurores sobreviventes estavam escondidos numa caverna, esperando alguma boa alma se lembrar que eles existiam e mandar um resgate para todos eles.

Estava azul de frio, sua roupas estavam em fiapos, assim como a de muitos outros. Era uma boa Auror, lutava bem, tinha pensamento estratégico, mas... não tinha controle emocional. Estava chorando desde que vira um colega morrer na frente dela enquanto fugia para a caverna. Chorava de medo, de agonia, de tristeza e até mesmo de felicidade. Todos os seus sentimentos estavam presos na garganta sem que ela conseguisse os organizar ou expulsar.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto dela a horas, embora ela não soubesse a quantas horas, ninguém ali tinha um relógio que prestasse depois da batalha.

-Pela milésima vez, fique calma, Gina -sussurrou uma voz confortante.

Era Harry.

A cabeça dele estava sobre as pernas dela, ele estava estendido no chão duro e frio. Ele sussurrava por faltas de forças para falar decentemente. Isso a fazia se sentir pior. Estava vivo, mas por quanto tempo? Céus, ele estava morrendo ali no meio do nada com a cabeça por cima das pernas dela. Suas mãos tremiam de desespero, não podia fazer nada para melhorar a situação dele, o que podia já fizera, colocara seu casaco nele, para que ficasse quente.

Ele abriu os olhos e deu de frente ao rosto angustiado dela. Gina era a própria visão do desespero em pessoa. Olhou pro lado e viu que algumas pessoas também estavam um pouco aflitas, mas ninguém como ela. Algumas das lagrimas quentes que rolavam pelo rosto dela caiam na testa dele, e Harry não agüentava vê-la sofrer desse jeito. Sabia o que ela pensava, para ser sincero, também achava que ele ia morrer ali, mas não se importava mais em morrer, só não queria que ela ficasse daquele jeito.

-Tudo vai ficar bem -disse ele em seu fiasco de voz.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Isso, finalmente um sorriso.

-Pare de falar, Harry. Você está fraco.

-E você está linda essa noite.

Ela deixou que as lágrimas saíssem sem que ela se importasse em controlá-las. Linda? Estava suja, toda despenteada, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e além de tudo tinha a pele azulada pelo frio. Claro, estava uma obra-prima! Mas esse era o seu Harry, ela podia estar azul, branca, preta, amarela ou rosa que ele sempre diria que ela estava linda.

** b You're lovely, with your smile so warm /b **

_ i Você é adorável, com seu sorriso tão aconchegante /i _

** b And your cheeks so soft /b **

_ i E suas bochechas tão macias /i _

** b There is nothing for me but to love you /b **

_ i Não existe nada para mim além de amar você /i _

** b And the way you look tonight /b **

_ i E como você está essa noite /i _

Ela chegou atrasada do trabalho. O Ministério estava desagradavelmente tumultuado, agora que houvera um ataque tão forte dos Comensais aos trouxas, um quarteirão inteiro deles fora dizimado num bairro de Londres, doze famílias numa noite. Chegou em casa exausta e se largou no sofá, fechou os olhos e só os abriu novamente porque ouviu o som de passos vindo da cozinha. Olhou e viu Harry arrumado para sair.

-Harry, você não sabe o que aconteceu?

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e alisou os cabelos ruivos dela.

-Sei. É horrível.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

-E o que você está fazendo assim?

-Ora, nós vamos ao cinema.

Ela riu amarga.

-Você só pode estar brincando!

Ele pegou a mão dela e tocou na aliança.

-Eles se foram, infelizmente, e eu lamento muito. Mas nos dois estamos aqui, pelo menos esta noite, estamos aqui. Do mesmo jeito que eles morreram de uma hora para outra sem ninguém lhes dar aviso-prévio, assim nós podemos morrer uma hora qualquer. Aliás, isso tem muito mais chance de acontecer conosco que com os outros. Por isso eu quero ir ao cinema, não me perdoaria se morresse sem ver 'Inverno Aloprado'.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Amanhã, Harry. Hoje eu estou um caco, quero cair na cama e dormir. Esquecer tudo o que vi hoje.

-Nós podemos deixar o programa para amanhã, mas eu não posso deixar você pensar que está um caco. Você está linda essa noite.

Ela sorriu indignada.

-Você sempre diz isso! Sinto muito, mas não posso acreditar...

-Bom, vamos analisar. Sua pele ainda é macia, seu perfume ainda é gostoso, sua voz ainda é doce e você continua a ter esse olhar que me puxa para você. Bom, você está linda essa noite.

** b With each word your tenderness grows /b **

_ i A cada palavra, sua ternura cresce /i _

** b Tearing my fears apart /b **

_ i Levando meus medos embora /i _

** b And that laugh that wrinkles your nose /b **

_ i E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz /i _

** b Touches my foolish heart /b **

_ i Toca meu coração bobo /i _

Ela lembrou disso tudo numa fração de segundos, como não poderia deixar de ser. Sempre a mesma frase. Você está linda essa noite. Brava, entediada, chorando, suja, cheirosa, ocupada, nua, empacotada. Ela sempre estava linda essa noite.

Ele tossiu e ela ficou preocupada. Harry havia perdido muito sangue, estava com o ferimento aberto ainda, embora o sangue não estivesse mais escorrendo. Ele precisava tratar dos ferimentos, precisava se alimentar, e descansar.

Estava escuro, e a luz das varinhas era fraca, por isso ele a via meio fantasmagórica. Ele não sabia um jeito de a fazer rir e acalmá-la. Ele respirava tão normalmente como se não tivesse nada, não sentia dor e não tinha nada que indicava que ele ia morrer, mas a situação era feia para o lado de todos eles, então isso não era uma hipótese descartada.

-Ok, Gina, eu vou morrer. Você está horrível e eu ainda não vi 'Inverno Aloprado'. Pode chorar mais alto...

A voz dele foi tão entediada que ela não pode deixar de rir, ele parecia tão calmo.

Um vento frio passou e a fez congelar por dentro.

-Quantas horas mais-perguntou ela mais para si que para Harry.

-Bom, mais umas duas e você começa a ficar roxa, será interessante isso. Embora vá ser uma poluição visual... Imagine esse cabelo vermelho contra uma pele roxa, sinceramente não combina.

-E então se eu virar uma poluição visual ambulante eu ficarei feia?

-Não, estará linda como sempre. Como toda noite.

** b Yes you're lovely, never ever change /b **

_ i Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais mude /i _

** b Keep that breathless charm /b **

_ i Mantenha esse charme que me tira fôlego /i _

** b Won't you please arrange it /b **

_ i Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso /i _

** b 'Cause I love you /b **

_ i Pois eu te amo /i _

** b Just the way you look tonight /b **

_ i Exatamente como você está essa noite /i _

-Tão mentiroso, Sr. Potter. Isso é uma coisa tão feia. Não combina com um herói.

-Mas combina com um apaixonado.

Ela fez cara de indignada e já ia rebatê-lo quando um novo vento frio passou. Algumas pessoas tossiram, entre elas Harry.

-Ok, mocinho, pode ficar quieto agora.

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Mas os fechou tão lentamente e com um cara tão serena que ela sentiu um calafrio. Era como se fosse a última vez que ele fizera isso. Como se fosse um último suspiro.

-Harry, abra os olhos.

Mas ele não abriu.

-Harry...

Ele estava lindo, serenamente lindo como alguém que expira sabendo que cumpriu sua missão. As lágrimas dela ficaram paralisaram de medo. Ela o cutucou, mas ele não abriu os olhos. A voz dele martelou na cabeça dela. "Você está linda essa noite".

** b With each word your tenderness grows /b **

_ i A cada palavra, a sua ternura cresce /i _

** b Tearing my fears apart /b **

_ i Levando meus medos embora /i _

** b And that laugh that wrinkles your nose /b **

_ i E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz /i _

** b Touches my foolish heart /b **

_ i Toca meu coração bobo /i _

Ela acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Ficou aconchegadamente largada na cama macia até que as ultimas cenas que tinha na memória lhe vieram a cabeça. Abriu os olhos assustada, Harry não estava morto, estava?

Ela sentou-se na cama e viu que estava no St. Mungus, precisava urgente de um enfermeiro que lhe desse uma informação. Levantou e procurou algo que lhe calça-se os pés, mas como não encontrou nada saiu andando descalça mesmo. Saiu andando desnorteada pelo corredor do hospital quando uma enfermeira lhe viu e lhe mandou voltar para seu leito.

-Mas e o meu marido, como ele está?

A mulher deu a ordem novamente e não lhe respondeu a pergunta, o que agravou ainda mais o medo dela.

-Por favor, minha senhora, a Sra. está um pouco descontrolada, eu vou lhe levar para sua cama.

-Não, ela não está descontrolada. Está linda i principalmente /i essa noite.

Ela olhou para trás e lá estava ele, apoiado em duas muletas, com várias ataduras na cabeça e no pescoço. Parecia muito melhor que ela.

-Você desmaiou por um motivo que me parece bem óbvio depois que eu dormi. Sorte sua que a ajuda chegou alguns minutos depois.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos se encheram d'água.

-Harry...

Ela o abraçou levemente, para não o machucar. Olhando de perto ele estava cheio de pequeno machucados no rosto, e a pele dele estava muito seca. O cabelo dele estava quebrado e mais rebelde que nunca. Um olho dele estava roxo e ela não sabia o porquê. O lábio esquerdo inferior dele estava um pouco inchado. Ela sorriu.

-Você está incrivelmente lindo esta noite.

** b Yes you're lovely, never ever change /b **

_ i Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais, mude /i _

** b Keep that breathless charm /b **

_ i Mantenha esse charme que me tira o fôlego /i _

** b Won't you please arrange it /b **

_ i Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso /i _

** b 'Cause I love you /b **

_ i Pois eu te amo /i _

** b Just the way you look tonight /b **

_ i Exatamente como você está essa noite /i _

** b Just the way you look tonight /b **

_ i Exatamente como você está essa noite /i _

** b Darling /b **

_ i Querida /i _

** b Just the way you look tonight /b **

_ i Exatamente como você está essa noite /i _


End file.
